Oh, I Believe in Yesterday
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: A one-shot, Eddy is frustrated about something and Ed and Edd want to help him out.


In the junkyard laid a broken and abandoned van.

A purple van that long ago got a flame decal on its sides, a van that used to drive fast through the country, a van that had once belonged to a young couple who had made it both their "mystery machine" and their "love nest", a van that been left behind as a relic from the late '60s.

And in this van sat a young man.

He was at the driver's seat, absentmindedly turning the wheel. He was no older than fourteen. This young man had been sitting in the van for quite some time, his face distraught with frustration. The sun was beginning to set.

A bit away from the van stood two others, both around the age of the first young man. One of them much taller than the other. On both of their faces were the looks of worry and sorrow. The shorter of the two, Edd, turned to the other and spoke.

"Ed, remember, this is a very delicate matter we are dealing with here. If you're going to speak, be sure to think first."

Ed nodded, heeding his friend's words with care. The two have come to Eddy to comfort him in his time of need, for something horrible had just happened earlier that day. The two made their way to the van, Edd knocking on the passenger door. Eddy didn't bother to look over.

"Eddy? Are you okay?"

Eddy was silent. Edd opened the door to the passenger's seat and got in, Ed followed and shut the door behind him.

"Eddy?"

"What do you want Double-D?" Eddy said in a cold blunt voice, Edd was prepared for this kind of tone though.

"We just want to talk Eddy." he assured him.

"There's nothing to talk about, now just leave me alone." Eddy was looking straight ahead at something, but neither Edd nor Ed could see it. Edd turned towards Ed and gave him a hand signal that had Ed reach into his jacket.

"Well, we brought something for you Eddy." Edd told him as Ed took out a plastic baggie with a huge white sphere in it, "It's a jawbreaker! Japan flavor, your favorite!" Ed told him.

Eddy took a quick look at the giant candy in Ed's hand, the plastic baggie keeping it from being harmed by whatever was in Ed's jacket. Eddy looked forward again. "I don't want it." he told them.

Tears welled up in Ed's eyes, he buried his face in his hands and tried hard not to cry. Edd patted Ed on the back and turned towards Eddy, "Eddy...I know that you're probably feeling depressed right now but-"

"You don't know how the fuck I feel." Eddy snapped at him coldly, now looking down. The sudden cursing struck Edd's heartstrings.

"Eddy..." Edd didn't really know what to say. Eddy had closed his eyes and mumbled something. "What was that?" Edd asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that..." Eddy turned his head towards his friends, they saw no signs of sadness in Eddy's face, or remorse, or anything for that matter.

Edd and Ed looked at each other, then both at Eddy, "How did you mean to say it?" Edd asked him.

Eddy took a deep breath, "It's just that, well, I just don't know how to feel about it all, you know? I've been sitting here for probably hours now, and I still don't know what to think or how to feel."

Edd cautiously put a hand on Eddy's shoulder, Eddy didn't really respond to it, "Losing a loved one is hard Eddy, and it happened so sudden. It's only natural to not know how to feel."

"Tell that to my mom who's been crying her eyes out, or my dad who got wasted after the cops left."

Edd thought back to only an hour or so ago, it was after dinner and two state deputies had shown up at Eddy's house. After they left, Eddy had stormed out of his house and out of the cul-de-sac. Yelling and crying could be heard inside his home. Ed and Edd had asked Eddy then what was going on, and Eddy had just kept on walking.

They learned soon after from Eddy's mother that they had just learned that Eddy's older brother had passed away in a car accident where he was under the influence of alcohol. According to eyewitnesses, he had crashed his car into a tree at around six in the morning and died upon impact.

Ed and Edd were unsure of what to do. They left Eddy's house and figured to simply be there for him, and there they were now, all three of them in the van.

"I hated him." Eddy finally said, breaking Edd's thinking. "Everything he did, how he'd get himself off just by hurting me, saying that it's all just a game. How he drilled the idea that people would only like me if I had money. I hated that psychopath, I wished that he'd just vanish and never show up again." Edd looked at Eddy's eyes, they seemed empty, "Now that he's gone...I dunno. It's like finally getting something you wanted but then not knowing why you wanted it in the first place."

The three of them sat there for a bit in silence. It was Ed who broke the silence, "I don't believe that." he finally said. Edd and Eddy looked over at Ed who had wiped the tears from his eyes, "I don't believe that you hate him so much that you wished he would die."

Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ed, do you remember what happened the day we tried to go to him for help when we really screwed up?"

"I remember us being mean to Double-D for no real reason."

"Aside from that, remember what happened when we finally got to him? He nearly broke my leg and almost literally put Double-D six feet underground!"

"Then I knocked him out, he was hurting you guys."

"And you don't think I would hate him for doing that?"

Ed shook his head, "It's never good to hate people. Hate what people do is another thing."

Edd chipped in, "I believe what Ed is saying that he doesn't think you would hate your brother, no matter how much he had done to you or me or anyone."

Eddy muttered a bit more, trying to find the right words to say what he was thinking. Ed and Edd stayed quiet to hear what he was saying, but they still couldn't make out any of Eddy's words.

"That's what I was trying to get at." Eddy told them, "I mean, I thought that him finally being gone forever would be good for me, but I don't feel happy."

"Death is never a happy thing Eddy." Edd told him.

"I know that, but I don't really feel sad either." Eddy slumped into his seat.

"Are you angry?" Ed asked on a whim.

Eddy shook his head, "Nah, at least I don't think so."

"Maybe you're just confused Eddy, all this happening at once." Edd suggested.

Eddy nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it."

There was silence again, Ed's face was dry now. The sun was setting on the horizon. The three sat back in the van.

"Hey Ed, can I still have that jawbreaker?" Eddy finally asked. Ed handed it over with a hint of a smile on his face. Eddy took the jawbreaker out of the baggie and put it all in his mouth, the flavor of fried tempura flowed across his tongue. It had been awhile since he had one of these.

"It's going to get dark soon Eddy, you going to go home?" Edd asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here for the night." Eddy told him.

"Can I stay here too?" Ed asked.

Eddy shrugged, "I guess if you want to."

"I'll stay here as well, but I will need to leave a note for my parents. Maybe get some sleeping bags..."

Ed and Edd left the van to prepare for the night leaving Eddy alone again, still sucking on the jawbreaker. He looked over the dashboard at the sun setting, it looked like the sky was on fire. Eddy thought back to his older brother, and tried to find the right words to say about him.

"...what an asshole."

**The End**

* * *

_Hey guys, Steve again. I figure I'd explain this one-shot because according to my girlfriend it's kinda hard what to think about it, and she's right. This is mostly a story about Eddy not knowing how to feel about his older brother's sudden death, and I hoped to emulate that kind of feeling in a way that anyone reading this could understand. Now I suppose you're questioning what made me write this in the first place._

_Well, it started awhile ago when a good friend of mine suggested I put Eddy's brother in my other fan fiction "A Heart of Ed", I told him that I do not intend to do that because I really don't like Eddy's brother, mostly because there is little to no character to him (while that can be a good thing since his backstory is open to be written at will, but that's for another time) and partly because he more or less reminded me of my _own_ older brother, being more or less a jerk to me growing up and until I finally realized how much of an asshole he _really_ was, I thought he was cool. _

_Even though I didn't want him in "A Heart of Ed", the idea of having Eddy's brother in a fan fiction stayed in my mind and I wondered just what I could write about him (An original backstory maybe, but as I said, that's for another time, I also thought of a story idea where it's Eddy and him sending letters to one another...and that idea didn't really strike me as good) and then thoughts of my older brother came again, and the idea for this story came because my older brother died last year in a car wreck, and after it happened I didn't know what to feel for a time._

_I didn't feel sad, a part of me even _wanted _him to be gone and never come back before it had happened, but I didn't think it would happen like that so quick. The last time I ever talked to him was a few days before he died and we were arguing about something stupid because he was blaming me (again) for something of his that wasn't working. I felt guilty for weeks knowing that the last thing I ever said to him was that he was an asshole._

_So I wrote this as a final feeling of closure for coming to terms with the death of my older brother. I know how I feel about it now, and I feel at peace. Who knows, maybe the Eddy in this story will feel at peace too in time. Well that's enough angst from me, starting tomorrow I'm gonna get back to work on the next chapter of "A Heart of Ed". Hopefully I'll be done by my birthday on Friday._

_Oh, and for a little extra trivia the title of this story is named after a line from the Beatles song "Yesterday", which I kept playing over and over after I learned of my brother's passing. Also, fried tempura is a popular Japanese seafood dish, I figure it'd be the flavor for the Japan jawbreaker._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
